Vértices
by T. Lecter
Summary: Não era bem um triângulo. Eu nem sabia mais o que era. Só sei que significava Problemas.


Junjou Romantica pertence a Shungiku Nakamura. E eu tenho inveja deste ser.

* * *

**Vértices**

_-_

_Não era bem um triângulo. Eu nem sabia mais o que era. Só sei que significava Problemas._

_-_

**_Universidade Mitsuhashi, 17:10hs_**

Há dois jovens estudantes no portão da Universidade olhando para mim de novo. Há dias que olham sem parar. Não só eles, mas são vários. Sempre com seus olhos miúdos e sorrisinhos de canto, cochichando, fingindo que estão sendo discretos. Eu também finjo que sou discreto ao passar por eles com minha habitual expressão de ira, essas sobrancelhas franzidas das quais o professor Miyagi sempre reclama e os lábios se retorcendo de ódio.

Sei o que aqueles dois estudantes estão comentando. Deve ser algo do tipo "Veja, aquele professor de literatura, quase trinta anos e mora com um rapaz estudante de medicina, bem mais jovem que ele."

Sei o que pensam a respeito disso: "É vergonhoso." E eu, mesmo não escutando essas palavras saírem de suas bocas maldosas, as mesmas que eu também não consigo ler, sei que eles comentam. Sei de tudo e me recuso a fazer alguma coisa para mudar essa situação. O que eu poderia fazer? Matar meus alunos? Bom, é a única solução cabível. Porque, sinceramente, deixar o tal estudante de medicina está fora de cogitação. _Eu não seria capaz, por mais que quisesse._

Kusama Nowaki. Atualmente ele é residente na Ala Pediátrica da Universidade de Medicina Musashino. É verdade que ele é bem mais novo que eu. Também é verdade que eu não poderia deixá-lo jamais. Pois, por mais assustador que seja, para mim, dizer isso, eu o amo. Não ligo para o que dizem. Talvez eu devesse ligar, não tenho certeza. São meus alunos, convivem diariamente com meu péssimo humor e com minhas manias insuportáveis, eu reconheço, de atirar livros na cabeça deles sempre que me interrompem com suas conversas idiotas sobre o novo corte de cabelo. Mas ultimamente, por causa da vida que venho levando com o Nowaki, até mesmo essas manias estão se tornando cada vez menos presentes. Não duvido que seja exatamente por isso que esses malditos alunos insistem em olhar pra mim com essa cara de "_Eu-sei-o-que-deixa-sua-pele-tão-macia-seu-professor-indecente_".

- Bom dia, Kamijou-sensei!

Lembro desse garoto. É o pobre rapaz que vive com o Usami Akihiko, meu melhor amigo. Se não me engano seu nome é Takahashi Misaki. Ele tem aulas comigo nas quintas-feiras. Nunca atirei livros na cabeça dele. Penso que o Akihiko atiraria uma enciclopédia britânica inteira _na minha cabeça_ se eu ousasse fazer isso. Mas me orgulho de dizer que já acertei o vizinho dele uma vez, e até mesmo Misaki ficou bem atordoado com aquilo. O que posso dizer é que ele é uma boa pessoa. Espero sinceramente que ele esteja sendo bem tratado pelo idiota e insensível do Akihiko.

Idiota e insensível. Como se _eu_ pudesse falar de alguém assim. Como se _eu_ não tivesse sido _completamente apaixonado_ por esse mesmo idiota insensível por toda a minha vida até conhecer o Nowaki.

- Bom dia, Takahashi-kun.

- Ahn, sabe, se importaria de conversar comigo por um instante? Se não estiver muito ocupado, é claro.

Detesto conversar com adolescentes. Mesmo quando eles são pessoas legais.

- É claro. Venha comigo.

Não é difícil imaginar o que os mesmos estudantes fofoqueiros estão comentando agora. "Veja, o professor pervertido está levando o Takahashi-que-mora-com-o-Usami-senpai para a sala dele! O que será pretende?" Odeio a maioria dos meus alunos.

O professor Miyagi tem se mostrado um grande amigo desde que me envolvi com o Nowaki. Certo que ele é um inconseqüente e vive falando coisas estranhas a mim, e não parece ter um mísero milímetro de juízo, mas é responsável com seu trabalho e sempre está disposto a me ouvir, mesmo quando eu não estou disposto a falar. O admiro muito, mas rogo a Deus que ele nunca descubra isso.

- Kamijou! Sua pele está resplandecente nesta linda manhã de segunda-feira! Aposto que teve uma linda noite de amor com... Hei, olá, Takahashi-kun!

- Ahn, olá... Miyagi-senpai.

Não é difícil notar o incômodo que os gritos do Miyagi provocam no garoto. Por isso mesmo evitei cumprimentos e o guiei para dentro da sala. Vi o professor se despedir com um singelo "bye-bye" e suspirei, aliviado. Misaki sentou. Seus olhos tinham aquele típico brilho assombrado de quem está prestes a confessar um crime. Eu sabia que o problema dele estava longe de ser relacionado com as aulas de Literatura. Tentei deixá-lo à vontade, mas confesso ser péssimo nisso.

- Então, Takahashi-kun, você quer chá? Está frio, mas...

- Não, obrigado. Na verdade eu pretendo ser rápido.

Menos mal, pensei. Esticar aquela conversa esticaria também a maldade das fofocas lá fora.

- Algum problema com o Akihiko?

- Não exatamente. Na verdade... há, sim, um problema, mas não é exatamente com ele.

Posso imaginar a imensidão do universo de problemas circundando a vida do Akihiko. É humanamente impossível adivinhar qual deles afligia o pobre rapaz.

- O que houve?

- Kamijou-sensei... sei que você é o melhor amigo do Usagi... Usami-san – a simples menção daquele apelido fez cócegas no meu cérebro. _Eu dei aquele apelido estúpido a ele._ – Então, exatamente por isso, eu queria saber: você conhece a família dele?

Conheci um velho mordomo a quem eu insistia em chamar de Mary-san por achar que ele tinha parentesco com alguma ovelha (ovelhas tem cara de Mary-san, convenhamos) – culpem o Akihiko por essa parte, e ouvi certa vez a voz da mãe dele. Eram as memórias mais vivas que me vinham à mente naquele momento.

- De que parte da família estamos falando?

- Bom, você sabe, o irmão e o pai dele...

- Ah, essa parte.

Eu odiava o irmão dele. Acho que ainda odeio. Talvez eu ainda odeie um pouco o irmão do Takahashi-kun também. Takahiro é seu nome. Estranhamente senti vontade de perguntar que fim havia tomado ele, mas lembrei-me que era o irmão do Akihiko o pivô da conversa. Usami Haruhiko. Lembro de tê-lo visto algumas vezes. Ele insistia em querer ser meu melhor amigo. Realmente nunca gostei dele. Ele conseguia o prodígio de ser mais insuportável que o Akihiko. Sobre esse último eu não ligava. _Eu o amava_.

Sobre o pai... eu realmente não sabia nada. Só o que ouvi falar do velho mordomo e do próprio Akihiko. Quase nada. Era um homem ocupado, quase nunca estava em casa, mas eu o imaginava tão insuportável quanto o Haruhiko.

- Conhece?

- Pouco. O que quer saber?

- Bom, eu sei que eles não tem um bom relacionamento, mas eu penso que... talvez seja estupidez da minha parte, mas penso que a culpa seja, sabe, um pouco...

- Do Akihiko? – chutei. Para quem pretendia ser rápido ele se estendia demais.

- É. Digo, ele sempre é tão frio com o irmão, e uma vez que falei do pai dele... sabe como ele reagiu, não sabe?

- Posso imaginar. A culpa não é do Akihiko, se quer mesmo saber. O irmão dele está sempre querendo tomar o que é dele e o pai dele está sempre querendo que ele seja igual ao irmão dele. Aquilo viraria um canil se ambos resolvessem sempre querer o que era do outro. Entende o que quero dizer? O Akihiko é a única coisa boa daquela família.

Fazia tempo que eu não pensava assim a respeito dele. Mas era realmente a melhor definição dele. _A única coisa boa._ Por um instante agradeci por Nowaki não estar ali me ouvindo dizer isso.

- Você pensa precisamente igual a ele.

- Ele também acha que é a melhor...

- Sobre o irmão e o pai dele.

- Claro – me servi de uma xícara de chá e sentei. – Então diga, o que te trouxe aqui?

- Kamijou-sensei, você poderia ir comigo até a casa do... Usami-san? – havia um certo incômodo para ele em dizer aquele nome.

- Takahashi-kun, se preferir chamá-lo de... bom, Usagi, eu não me importo.

- E me chame de Misaki. Eu prefiro. É menos formal. Se não se importar eu prefiro chama-lo de Hiro...

- Não. É Kamijou – detesto a simples pronuncia do meu nome vindo de vozes alheias. Apenas detesto. Quase me senti mal por parecer grosseiro com o garoto, mas ele só acenou e sorriu.

- Claro, Kamijou-sensei. Então, poderia vir comigo? Eu quero que o Usagi-san ouça alguém com mais juízo que ele. E a única pessoa com essa característica que eu conheço e que conhece o Usagi-san, é você.

Não sei qual a definição de juízo que Misaki tem, mas gostei de saber que alguém ainda pensa que eu tenho essa característica. Eu mesmo não tenho tanta certeza.

Olhei pela janela os vultos adolescentes que eu tanto temia. Aqueles que costumam vigiar minha vida sempre que eu fingia não ver. Encarei Misaki e seu rosto lembrava o meu próprio quando queria muito alguma coisa.

- Tudo bem, Takahashi..

- Misaki.

- Misaki-kun. Mas queira me explicar antes...

- Não temos tempo pra isso agora. Quando chegarmos lá eu digo o que quero.

De uma coisa posso ter certeza: ele é o tipo de garoto que me faz sentir à vontade. É exatamente igual a mim, até nas imposições. Mal sabia eu que essa semelhança me traria problemas futuros.

Problemas.

Era só o começo deles.

* * *

**_Casa de Usami Akihiko, 17:45hs._**

**_-_**

É estranho entrar nessa casa depois de tanto tempo. Tudo parece exatamente igual. O excesso de cores, espaço e cheiro. _Cheiro do Akihiko_. Eu deveria esquecer o que esse perfume me faz lembrar. Mas mesmo já tendo esquecido, volta tudo numa rajada de recordações. A última vez em que estive aqui, nós fomos pra cama juntos. E eu o fiz suspirar o nome de outra pessoa. Hoje eu consigo rir disso. Antes doía tanto quanto uma punhalada no peito. Mas antes não existia Nowaki.

Sentei no sofá oferecido por Misaki e olhei ao redor. O rapaz andava de um lado para o outro, tagarelando e preparando um café que eu não havia aceitado. Suportei o monólogo hebraico dele por um bom tempo, não faço idéia do que ele estava dizendo, mas suponho que não era nada realmente importante.

- Seu café, sensei.

Aceitei por educação. Reconheça que não foi educado da parte dele me entregar café sendo que eu já tinha recusado. Consigo ser educado quando quero. Não sei por que eu queria naquele momento.

- Então, Misaki-kun, - hesitei. Não gosto de chamar ninguém pelo primeiro nome, mas ele insistiu tanto durante o caminho que eu fui vencido pelo cansaço. - você quer que eu faça o quê, exatamente?

- Não precisa fazer muito, sensei. Mas é que sabemos muito bem que você é o único amigo do Usagi-san. Talvez a você ele escute. Convença-o a receber o pai, sensei. Só por uma noite, durante um jantar, para que eles conversem e se acertem de vez.

- Não sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazer isso, Misaki-kun. Minha persuasão é de longe a mais fraca e decrépita do planeta Terra. Além do mais, se nem mesmo você que mora aqui com ele e convive com o Akihiko conseguiu convencê-lo, não acho que serei eu a fazer diferença.

- Mas eu nem sequer tentei! Entenda: ele não quer que eu pronuncie o sobrenome Usami nessa casa. Como você acha que vou chegar e falar do pai ou irmão dele? Chamando-os pelo primeiro nome? Isso seria catastrófico!

- Entendo. Mesmo assim, acho que eu não...

- Estou em casa! - exclamou a voz grave dele.

Minhas sobrancelhas se aproximaram tanto que eu quase senti o contato de uma na outra. Ele olhou primeiro para o Misaki e depois seus olhos pousaram sobre mim. Senti aquele incômodo de quem acaba de ser recebido com pedradas num centro de treinamento de antílopes. Engoli o café num só gole. Queimei a língua e a garganta. Isso me privaria de ter de falar pelos próximos cinco minutos. Bom.

- Hiroki? O que faz aqui?

- Ahn, ehn...

- O Kamijou-sensei veio a meu convite, Usagi-san. Ele é meu professor na Universidade.

- Até onde eu sei professores não costumam fazer visitas de cortesia aos alunos.

- Esse é um caso à parte, Usagi-san. Afinal de contas, o Kamijou-sensei também é seu amigo, não é?

- O Hiroki não costuma me fazer visitas, Misaki - os olhos dele não saíam de cima de mim. Eu sentia que estava sendo expulso por ele e com a sutileza de um elefante, mas esperei o garoto dizer alguma coisa.

- Bom, mas como eu disse, ele veio a meu convite. Você quer café, Usagi-san?

Se fosse eu no lugar do Misaki receberia um "Engula esse café com três generosas colheres de sal". Mas deve haver algo de especial nele. Talvez seja o sobrenome. Takahashi Misaki. Takahashi Takahiro. Deve ser a sina do Akihiko se envolver com essa família, assim como a do pobre Misaki é se envolver com os Usami. Eles combinam.

- Sobre o que falavam? - perguntou ele, seu rosto voltado para mim.

- Sobre seu mau-humor - respondi. - Se eu fosse seu pai arrancaria fora sua língua com um aparador de grama.

- Se você fosse o meu pai já teria sido expulso dessa casa.

Como se ele já não tivesse feito isso, indiretamente. Acomodei-me melhor no sofá e deixei de lado a xícara vazia. Minha língua ainda coçava, completamente sem paladar.

- Por falar nisso, por onde anda ele agora?

- Babando no colo do Haruhiko, provavelmente - acendeu um cigarro e sentou ao meu lado. A anterior expressão de ódio já distante do olhar. A nuvem de fumaça irritou meus olhos e eu inspirei profundamente.

- Ainda não resolveram agir como adultos e parar de briguinhas inúteis?

- Briguinhas inúteis são as nossas, Hiroki. As minhas com o Haruhiko são extremamente esclarecedoras. Cada uma delas me dá mais certeza de que ele é um idiota e meu pai um palerma que resolveu bancar o bom rapaz depois de velho.

- Quanto exagero.

Voltei-me para Misaki. Ele escutava atento, tentando captar qualquer vibração na nossa voz. É notória a preocupação dele com o Akihiko. Pensei que eu talvez devesse me preocupar um pouco mais com o Nowaki também. Que besteira.

O telefone tocou. Misaki correu na direção dele e respondeu com grande gritaria um "HAI, HAI, HAI!" que me lembrou muito o professor Miyagi.

- Sumi-senpai, - disse ele um tempo depois. - eu lamento, mas agora será impossível.

Notei a alteração na expressão do Akihiko. Poderia ser paranóia minha, mas tal expressão era a mesma que encobria o olhar do Nowaki quando eu falava do Akihiko. O mais intenso e indesejável ódio que possa existir no mundo inteiro, desfilando em brilhos assassinos bem diante de seus narizes. Assustador. Eu me lembrava vagamente do nome Sumi, mas se perguntassem de onde eu não saberia dizer. Chutaria 'universidade', já que é o único lugar onde eu convivo com mais pessoas além do Nowaki. E pelo sufixo 'senpai' eu já poderia deduzir que era exatamente de lá.

- Misaki, desligue o telefone.

- Você continua o mesmo metido a manipulador mau-humorado de sempre - comentei.

- E você o mesmo intrometido.

- Misaki-kun se preocupa com você.

- É por isso que você está aqui? Por que ele se preocupa comigo?

- Sim, é exatamente por isso - peguei de novo a xícara e fingi beber alguma coisa.

- NÃO, SUMI-SENPAI, POR FAVOR, EU...

Pela expressão do Misaki ao baixar o telefone, o tal Sumi acabara de desligar na cara dele. Não demorou muito para o rapaz começar a andar às cegas pela casa, inquieto, frequentemente encarando a porta.

- Então, Akihiko, por que obriga esse rapaz a suportar seu mau-humor?

- Ele não reclama.

- Claro. Ele não é louco.

Akihiko me lançou um de seus olhares cínicos, lotado de ódio reprimido. Sei o quanto ele detesta minha sinceridade seca. Fingi engolir mais alguma coisa inexistente na xícara e ele riu de mim, pegando sua própria xícara e bebendo o café ainda quente.

- E como está aquele rapaz? - a malícia da voz dele esquentou minhas têmporas. - Aquele alto, de cabelos escuros...

- O que tem ele?

- Perguntei como está.

- Bem.

- Sensei, seu café acabou. - e fiquei feliz por ele ter notado tão cedo. - Mais?

- Por favor.

Antes que Misaki voltasse com a xícara reabastecida e o Akihiko voltar a fazer perguntas constrangedoras, a campainha tocou. O rapaz se apressou em me entregar o café e correu desatinado até a porta. Ao meu lado, inquieto, Akihiko parecia adivinhar o que se aproximava.

- Sumi-senpai! - eu não consegui decidir se a expressão no rosto de Misaki era medo ou raiva, mas com certeza não era nada boa. - eu disse que...

- Olá, Misaki. Que surpresa o Usami-sensei estar por aqui há essa hora, não é? Sem falar no Kamijou-sensei.

- Ahn... - gaguejei, tentando lembrar o sobrenome dele. - Olá.

Olhei de soslaio para o meu amigo. Seu olhar era sombrio, indecifrável, era óbvio que não encarava o recém-chegado, não parecia estar vendo ninguém. O clima estava tão pesado quanto minhas estantes de livros.

- Misaki, podemos ir à biblioteca agora?

- Como eu disse no telefone, senpai, eu estou mesmo ocupado agora e...

- Posso esperar, se não for incômodo.

- Ah, bom, eu acho que... - pude enxergar a angústia daqueles olhinhos apertados que corriam de mim para o Akihiko.

- Sente aqui, - apontei um canto no sofá, ao lado do Akihiko. - só vou acabar o meu café e podemos sair os três. Também pretendo passar na biblioteca.

- A casa não é sua, Hiroki.

- Não seja resmungão!

Enquanto nascia uma discussão ridícula entre nós dois, Sumi seguiu ao local indicado. Misaki também parecia inquieto. O que era aquele rapaz entre os dois, eu não sei, mas não parecia bom.

- Akihiko, preciso que me escute - disse, finalmente, trocando olhares cúmplices com Misaki. - acho que seu pai está na cidade e, bom, eu gostaria de ver você e ele sentados pacificamente a uma mesa acertando seus ponteiros.

- E eu queria que o Suzuki-san soubesse cantar o hino nacional da Rússia, em inglês.

Antes que eu conseguisse imaginar um urso de pelúcia cantando uma versão inglesa do hino russo, depositei minha xícara sobre a mesa de centro da sala e fiquei de pé.

- Seu pai está morrendo, Akihiko - eu ia reforçar a idéia com um 'morrendo de desgosto', mas ao notar a preocupação surgir aos poucos no rosto do cabeça-dura, decidi parar por aí mesmo. Quem sabe assim desse certo. - Pense a respeito disso.

Misaki arregalou os olhos e me acompanhou quando eu fui até a porta. Calcei meus sapatos e acenei para o meu amigo, a tempo de ver o jovem Sumi olhá-lo com um sorriso e deixar a sala também, na companhia agitada de Misaki.

* * *

**_A caminho da biblioteca, 18:50hs_**

- Morrendo? - perguntou Misaki pela oitava vez. - Mas, do que ele está morrendo?

- Desgosto, tristeza, raiva e outros sentimentos ruins.

- Isso realmente causa a morte de um ser humano?

- Sua ingenuidade é muito fofa, Misaki, - disse Sumi, entre risos. - mas acho que o professor só quis deixar o Usami-sensei preocupado.

- Mas, Kamijou-sensei, ele ficará irritado quando descobrir que o pai não está mesmo doente.

- Eu já estou acostumado com o mau-humor anormal dele. Não se preocupe.

Se não bastasse minha missão como bom Samaritano para ajudar o jovem Misaki com os temperamentais da família Usami e mais a estranha reação dos mesmos com a chegada do tal Sumi-kun, ouço aquela voz que tem como maior passatempo me deixar sem chão:

- HIRO-SAN!

Congelei. Meus alunos pararam um passo a frente e olharam para mim, depois olharam para a origem do grito e esperaram pacientes pela minha reação. Virei mecanicamente até encarar Nowaki nos olhos, ele vinha correndo até mim.

- Hiro-san, acabei de sair do hospital, saiu mais tarde da universidade hoje?

- Ah, bom, mais ou menos - minha voz embargada mal conseguia formular respostas completas.

- Está indo pra casa? Posso acompanhar você se...

- Na verdade estou indo até a biblioteca com os _meus alunos_. - fiz questão de enfatizar o 'meus alunos' para que Nowaki não falasse nenhuma besteira. Mas até parece... Nowaki sempre acaba falando alguma besteira.

- Ah, desculpem-me! Eu... - hesitou por um momento e logo tratei de descobrir por quê. Seu olhar preguiçoso estava intimamente cruzado com o do jovem Misaki, e esse último mantinha um sorriso curioso no rosto. - Olá! - disse Nowaki, estendendo a mão em seguida.

- Oi! É bom vê-lo!

Não sei se pareci muito estúpido quando olhei muito irritado de um para o outro, várias vezes, e, depois, fingindo um sorriso, perguntei:

- Se conhecem de onde?

- Da floricultura - respondeu Nowaki, sem tirar os olhos de cima do garoto. - O...

- Misaki! - ajudou, para meu desespero.

- O Misaki-kun costuma comprar muitas flores lá. Como vai?

- Bem, obrigado!

- Nowaki, - interrompi a conversa. - eu chegarei em casa em quarenta minutos. Então...

- Você nunca mais foi comprar flores, Misaki-kun.

Sei muito bem que Nowaki tem noção do quão irritado eu fico quando sou interrompido, ignorado ou contrariado. Quem dirá os três ao mesmo tempo. Fitei-o com toda a ira que fui capaz de canalizar e suspirei.

- A universidade tem me tomado muito tempo. Mas prometo que qualquer dia apareço para comprar mais flores!

- E já que suas preferias são as rosas, aproveite a época.

Que Nowaki fizesse algum merchandising da floricultura onde trabalhava alguns dias na semana, eu poderia suportar, mas saber até mesmo as flores preferidas de um dos meus alunos - que por acaso era um belo rapaz, isso eu realmente não consegui suportar por mais de cinco segundos. Estranhamente foi Sumi-kun quem salvou minha sanidade.

- Kamijou-sensei, por que não deixamos esses dois velhos amigos fofocando por aqui e vamos à biblioteca sozinhos?

- Boa idéia.

- Ah, Hiro-san, espere, é só para confirmar, mas, estará mesmo em casa daqui quarenta minutos?

- Trinta e cinco - eu disse friamente.

- Perdoem-me a intromissão e a falta de decoro, - começou Sumi-kun, com um ar pretensioso que me pareceu ser seu natural. - Mas esta é a pessoa que mora com você, sensei?

Se eu não estava suficientemente vermelho até àquela hora, fiquei depois dessa pergunta. Nowaki não parecia constrangido. Ele nunca ficava constrangido com nada, na verdade. Também não respondeu. Resolveu deixar pra mim aquela missão.

- Não vou mais atrapalhá-lo, Hiro-san. Nós nos vemos em casa. E, Misaki-kun, foi um prazer vê-lo. - Nowaki lançou um breve sorriso a Sumi e depois se despediu com um aceno.

Encarei o sorriso bobo de Misaki por um bom tempo enquanto caminhávamos na direção da biblioteca. Acho que até levei um belo susto quando ele olhou pra mim com um sorriso e falou.

- Kusama-san é uma boa pessoa, não é Kamijou-sensei?

- Eh... É, sim, ele é. A propósito, faz tempo que se conhecem?

- Comprei rosas outro dia, quando o Usami-sensei ganhou o prêmio Akikawa. O Kusama-san me ajudou bastante. E acho que fui lá outras vezes, pelo mesmo motivo.

Outras vezes, para mim, queria dizer muitas vezes. E isso fazia germinar a semente do meu egoísmo de querer atenção integral do Nowaki. Ele trabalha demais o tempo todo e eu, ainda assim, me recuso a aceitar que ele conviva com outras pessoas além de mim. Isso chega a ser constrangedor.

- Garotos, eu acabo de me lembrar que esqueci um livro na universidade. Vocês podem ir sem mim para a biblioteca. Até por que não faz meu estilo estudar com dois estudantes ao lado. Até mais.

- Então, boa noite, Sensei! E obrigado por tudo – o sorriso dele me desarmou. Não havia por que sentir ciúmes dele com o Nowaki. Ainda não, pelo menos. E Sumi estava suficientemente satisfeito em ficar sozinho com o garoto. Devia ter seus motivos.

Ofereci-lhes uma despedida muda e fui para casa.

* * *

**_Casa de Hiroki e Nowaki, 19:20hs._**

Tranquei a porta fazendo o máximo de barulho que pude. Era bom que ele ficasse ciente da minha presença. Devo ter chegado só alguns minutos depois dele. Se eu corresse um pouco mais talvez tivesse chegado antes. Mas isso não é importante.

- Hiro-san? É você?

- E quem mais além de mim tem a chave?

O rosto dele surgiu por trás da porta da cozinha e ele mantinha aquele sorriso bobo que parecia ter sido tatuado em seu rosto. Acho que minhas sobrancelhas estavam formando um X na minha testa.

Fui até o sofá e ali mesmo fiquei cultuando meu mau-humor e meu ciúme vazio. Nowaki veio em seguida e sentou ao meu lado.

- Você se aproximou do Misaki para conseguir informações sobre o Akihiko?

- Akihiko? Ele conhece o... Akihiko? – Nowaki queimou meu rosto com o olhar que me lançou. Não parecia saber tudo sobre o garoto, afinal. E saber que ele tinha alguma relação com o Akihiko e comigo, bom, isso não parece ter sido a melhor notícia do dia.

- Você não sabia?

Ele me deixou sem resposta, sentado no sofá, acompanhado da minha indagação. O vi entrar no quarto, não me atrevi a ir perguntar o que se passava na cabeça dele. Nowaki era esperto o bastante para saber que assuntos em comum eu tinha com o Misaki-kun. E isso me acuava.

Misaki passou a ser sinônimo de problemas para nós dois. Definitivamente.

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**N/A: **Vocês já viram um final de capítulo mais tosco que esse? Nem eu. Mas foi feito sob pressão, então... O Nowaki quase não apareceu, que horror!

Mas continua, e isso é um fato. Ahn, a Anne já tomou posse dessa fic, então, é dela e ninguém tasca. HOHOHO.

Estou mesmo num momento non-criative para escrever N/A, portanto, não fique aí com cara de limão chupado e mande logo a review. Beijos.


End file.
